


Finding fanfiction

by Iyannalewis



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyannalewis/pseuds/Iyannalewis
Summary: Hey everyone I am looking for the name of a fan fiction where takaba is on a baseball team andAsami buys the baseball team. My memory is very vague but that’s all I can remember
Comments: 40
Kudos: 9





	Finding fanfiction

Help please


End file.
